It is well known that granular silicates, such as sand, and solid glass spherical granules or beads are used extensively in clear finishes to achieve an anti-slip or texturized surface. It is also well known that inorganic granular materials, comminuted natural polymers, such as wood flour and cellulosics, and comminuted protein-type polymers are used as fillers and texturizers. However, the use of sand and other silicates as anti-slip agents and texturizers has the disadvantage that sand and other silicates have high specific gravities, so that they tend to settle out rapidly in liquid coating materials. The same disadvantage applies to glass beads, which have the additional disadvantage of being expensive. Natural polymers, such as wood flour and cellulosics, and protein-type polymers have the disadvantages that they have low durability and are subject to deterioration due to adverse environmental conditions and aging.